


Definition of beauty

by blankpalette



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpalette/pseuds/blankpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body in front of him was like some precious porcelain doll, one that should be displayed for all the view. Tonight, it was only he who got to see this shining beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Mikleo was supposed to top but then Sorey took over. First time writing smut but I hope eveyrone enjoys!

"Ah!" Sorey gasped in protest as the seraphim pinned him down to the bed. He looked up at the boy with a questionable face. "You're supposed to sleep beside me, not on top of me. Shouldn't you be gazing up at the stars around this time too? What's the big deal?"

"Sorey, I..." Not really knowing the words to say, not really knowing how to express the way he felt, and seeing as the other started to look a big grumpy, he followed on with the same distressed look. "Hey! I can do whatever I want at this time at night you know, I may not have to sleep but that doesn't mean you can get upset with me for being on the bed with you!"

"Sorry sorry, but what is it that you want then? I mean, you really could just lay beside me, this bed is definitely big enough for us both." He would reach up to put his hands behind his head, in a carefree attitude to let Mikleo know he was fine with whatever the seraphim was going to do, but with his hands trapped under the boy it was a bit hard to do. "Could you first of all get off me?"

At this point, as Mikleo tried running his plans through his head, his face started to heat up a bit, as the realization of what he wanted to do finally caught up to his brain. His arms felt weak and he collapsed his head into the other boys body, hiding his face in his friend's strong chest. 

"Umm... Mikleo? What are you doing? Your face got red... It looked pretty cute." He gave a nervous chuckle and looked away- not like Mikleo could even see his face from having his own hidden, but Sorey did it instinctively anyways. "You're not getting sick or anything, are you?" 

"I... I want you." The small flustered boy held onto the other boy tight, to press his face more into the other and for sure keep it hidden.

"H-hey Mikleo, that's starting to hurt! My chest can only take so much." Using his hands that are now free he tried pushing the smaller boy off of him. "You already have me, so what do you mean?" 

Of course, he wouldn't understand. These words wouldn't resonate with this man's innocent soul. Mikleo grumbled. What else was Sorey going to make him say? Wasn't that enough? He was getting a bit frustrated that he couldn't be understood. He slowly moved his body up against the other's, slow and keeping their bodies squished together, until he got up to the boy's head, white, long hair blocking Sorey's vision as he was left in confusion, confused at least until he felt the gentle lips of the other boy placed upon his.

Even the movement the seraphim took sent shivers down the human's spine, an intense heat in his heart and his face practically grew to boiling point from the kiss. To make it worse the hair in his face couldn't even give him the luxury of seeing Mikleos face above his. As he was about to squeak in protest, another kiss was pressed firmly upon his lips, with the boy repeating the same words but in a tune that sent shivers all over him. "I want you." This time the brunette realized what he meant. 

Sorey took his own steps, pushing the others head down into a more passionate, stronger kiss. How good his lips tasted, so smooth and delicate while his own were a bit more rough, cracked up from the weather and never well taken care of. Slowly opening his mouth and letting the other's tounge inside, the taste was enough to get Sorey invested. Mikleo's saliva tasted sweet, pure even, like the sweetest water he could ever imagine. With his eyes closed and the lust clouding his mind he felt as if he was being pulled under. "M-Mikleo..."

The water seraphim stopped his actions, and pulled his face a little ways away, clearing enough space for them to stare into each others eyes. Seeing the lust and wonder in Soreys face, he felt like he started something wonderful, something he would let the other boy take part in finishing. Mikleo lifted his top up as the other took it off for him and tossed it to the side. 

Without acting much, Sorey stared at the scene before him. A beautiful angel sitting on top of him, shirt off to reveal some of his beauty, he could swear he saw Mikleo glowing before him. Reaching up, he placed a hand on the other's chest. Yes, he definitely has seen Mikleo topless before, being raised together they've taken baths together, changed together, and many of things, but this was the first time that he felt like he was seeing Mikleo in a whole new light. The body in front of him was like some precious porcelain doll, one that should be displayed for all the view. Tonight, it was only he who got to see this shining beauty. 

Mikleo started getting a bit nervous, having the other just staring up at him, viewing and thinking what he didn't know, and only wished he could hear the thoughts of the other. "Sorey... do something already..." He fidgeted and looked away only to feel the boys warm hand move across his chest, feeling around his whole body, as each every finger was examining his chest, his stomach, his hips, every little exposed part. What was he doing? Exploring in his mind or something? No no, thinking like that only made the seraphim blush more red, but that was exactly what Sorey was doing. 

Examining the beauty of the body placed before him, which felt perfect in every way. How could something this perfect be real, Sorey wondered to himself. Mikleo was, in his eyes, the very definition of beauty, and seeing him like this, could there even be a word to describe something more beautiful? He reached up with the other hand, and placed both hands on the boys hips, fumbling around and giving a tickle which made the snow colored boy jump in surprise, and fall once again onto his boyfriend as the tickling commenced. "H-HEY I didn't mean to do something like tickle me!!" Mikleo yelled out to stop the attack. 

Sorey took this opportunity to pull the boy's head close to his once more and whispered into his ear, "I want to cause some trouble." This time, those words felt like wispy water filling up Mikleo's head. Not even with a verbal reply, he just gave a nod, committing himself to whatever was about to happen next. Already prepared with how much the brunette wanted to explore every inch of his body. 

Sorey sat up a little bit, taking his top off to join with the other. He wasn't much interested if Mikleo wanted to play with him much, for Sorey already had a path in mind, each bit of Mikleo running through his head. His slender body, feeling as soft as an angel's touch, each of Mikleo's bones which showed through the small structure of his body being stroked gently with each one of Sorey's rough fingers. Next were the pants to come off. The boy sat up a bit as the other helped take the rest of the clothing off of him, leaving the angel bare. 

The brunette's head was more filled up with amazement rather than sexual fantasies. Having the man on top of him naked, with his erect member even laying upon him, his mind could only fill up with curiosities and wonder. Ignoring the need for his own erect shaft he'd rather keep the seraphim treasured for as long as he could. Sorey's hands started moving downwards, not really knowing how to approach things next. "Mikleo... here, let's um.. switch, okay?"

With now Mikleo laying nude upon the bed, it would be much easier for Sorey to navigate him. Sorey now felt fully in charge, having his mind and senses fully guiding him. Dropping his body against the other, rubbing his clothed cock back and forth against the other's nude one, as he decided to take on the exploration of Mikleos upper body with his mouth, biting and sucking at his neck leaving hickeys, or 'landmarks' of where he's explored. 

"S-Sorey! Ah," The seraphim moaned out, trying to clench a grip on the other's fast-paced body. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this. It felt so good, with the brunette playing across his whole body, touching every little bit of it, and at first going gently to now rough actions only brought more excitement to the slender boy's body. 

"Shhh..." He whispered onto the boy's body to make it tingle once more. Sorey started working his way down, leaving a trace of saliva like a messy path of love. This angel beneath him, this beautiful being he was blessed with, Sorey wanted to take every moment in and savor it, because right now the whole world was stopped. It was just him and the man he loved. He'd treasure every bit of this body before fully dirtying it, and how lucky he was in the first place to be allowed to be the one and only to even taint this perfect being with the true dirt of lust. 

Eventually it was finally time to release Mikleo of the freedom he's been hoping for; Sorey made his way down, carefully teasing the other by using his tongue to play at the areas around the groin. This made Mikleo more restless, grabbing onto Sorey's hair and wrapping his legs around the stronger man. The teasing was over, and tickling banished for good at this time. Sorey lifted up his head and placed his mouth finally upon Mikleo's member. The restless boy now pulling the man down upon it, shoving it into the other's mouth. Sorey could tell how much he wanted this, how long the gentle boy beneath him has longed for this moment. 

He lifted his head up and down, sucking and savoring each part of his lover's delicate body, licking every bit of Mikleo's cock to crave his own curious senses too. The moans of the fair skinned boy got louder and louder with every movement, and before he knew it Sorey's mouth was soon filled with sweet, sticky cum, taking every little bit of it into his mouth and not wanting to waste any of this precious fluid that was his alone to enjoy. 

Mikleo could finally relax, as he had no more energy to hold on he threw his arms to the side and released his legs. Sorey released the head from his mouth, cleaning up the rest of the cream before sitting himself up to look at the collapsed angel in front of him. After what has happened, one would think the angel would lose his wings, or have no more light left in him. This wasn't true for Mikleo; the radiance the seraphim held still shined through.

Laying on the bed, face red as ever and panting to get his energy back, Sorey still found wonder in all of Mikleo's perfection. The light the angel held would never disappear, would never turn to taint or make the boy anything less than amazing. Body still glimmering from sweat, each drop like a sparkling light enhancing the bare body. Even taking him all in, Sorey could never take all of the amazement Mikleo had to hold. 

He could never be tainted by the rough actions of the man he loved, for this perfect body which was the very definition of beauty belonged to Sorey, and grew to be beautiful from Sorey's love this whole time. He crawled up and gently wrapped his arms against the exhausted body, spooning the small seraphim into his grasp and leaving soft kisses along his back. As they fell asleep like this, Sorey could never get it out of his mind of how much he loved this man.


End file.
